


Castle

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Charles' Mansion, Gen, I'm crying how about you, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Romance, Unrequited Love, X Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mansion, in Westchester, New York. Hidden from the rest of the world and open to all. It had seen everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this song PLEASE
> 
> Castle by Taylor John Williams
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this up in about fifteen minutes because it's that time of the month again and I'm actually crying

There's a mansion, in Westchester, New York. Hidden from the rest of the world and open to all. It had seen everything. It saw a young man, its owner, and his best friend unite in its kitchen. It saw a vengeful man find his way to peace, as elusive as it was. With its owner came new faces, new voices. It saw love. The mansion had never seen anything so beautiful. It wanted to keep those same voices forever. It had seen screaming, and heard the sound of a fist on a woman's cheek. The owner had too. Neither of them wanted that again.

Then his owner came back with only some of the voices.

 

For ten years, it was full of shadows. Dust collected in its banisters and ivy crept up its sides. There were no voices, only the cries of his owner and the one that stayed. They had both lost something. They had lost their other half. The mansion felt too big for those people.

Then, another came. He brought even worse news. But there was also something else: hope. The mansion had only felt it a few times before. Its owner and the one that stayed knew it too.

They once more came back alone, but they had voices.

Once more, it was filled again, with more voices, with more laughter and light. With hope. The dust was swept away.

And after that, it saw a young man much like its now older, wiser owner and a young woman fall in love. It knew what would happen. It had seen it before.

The young man came back without the young woman. The mansion knew. And the mansion hid the young man away, just like it had with its owner. The mansion gave the young man a door to close.

All the while an even younger duo found each other. The mansion was the only one who could feel her hands. The mansion absorbed the sound of her crying better than her pillow. And the mansion listened.

A dark force reigned over the mansion. It was stronger than anything it had ever felt.

It brought together the young man, the vengeful man, his owner and all the voices together to protect each other. For once, the mansion needed protection.

His owner did not come back.

The young man hid himself away again, and the vengeful man went away. The mansion didn't know what to do. It couldn't help the voices anymore.

So it went back to simpler times.

When there was only a handful of bright, young voices in its halls. When its owner could walk, and his best friend would still hide herself. When the vengeful man could help, and the one that stayed could laugh. Back to when its owner and the vengeful man would wake up to each other in their bed.

Back to when there was still love in its walls.

Now it stands, the old mansion, sturdy as ever. Empty. Yearning for a voice.

For hope.

 

_Oh this house is much too big_   
_we don't need the space_   
_for we'll end up filling it_   
_with things that have no place_

_January feels like june_   
_every time she sings_   
_don't you hurt that girl my man_   
_or I'll rip out your teeth_

_See I've got a home_   
_and a girl on my team_   
_but if you should ask me i'd say_   
_that I've got a castle_   
_that I've got a queen_   
_and the world's gonna hear me someday..._

_Oh the city's out for blood_   
_the lights are dimming low_   
_for the one's who lost their way_   
_a long long time ago_

_So I'll take the wrong_   
_and the right from this life_   
_and bury it all in a page_   
_and they will remain there_   
_until the time's right_   
_for the world's gonna hear me someday_

-Taylor John Williams, Castle


End file.
